


Devil's Den

by Awa_run



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Prostitution, my first original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awa_run/pseuds/Awa_run
Summary: . He just wants someone who he can share his love with and not be payed for it. All he really know is sex and not romantic love .Follow him in his adventures of finding true love while being involved with sex work and crazy drug dealing friends and possible troubles.This is my first orginal work that isn't a part of a fandom. So far I just posted part of the first chapter. I want to see if people would like to read this. Plus, the summary is a mess, expect changes to the whole story.





	Devil's Den

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, i just want to see if this story would be interesting for people to read. I will post the rest of the chapter when i have it finished and if you guys like it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy what i have so far.

Cold and unloved. That’s all Casey felt when he woke up in the morning with the bed empty. He wished that the circumstances in his life had never happened. Being sold into prostitution when he was younger just because he “looked like a girl” and “I an’t having no son that looks like a whore”.  He shook his head, no need to bring back those unwanted memories. His life now was better than he could have every wished for. He may now still work at a brothel but at least he has a family that loves him for who he is and not just by his looks. Casey slowly opens his eyes and blinks. He sits up, but while doing that he winces. The client he had last night was rougher than he was used to but he payed good, so it didn’t matter. He leans against the headboard and looks around his room.  There were many paintings of people he knew and the scenery from the area where he lived. He lived in a district of ____ where all the immigrants or those who do crime lived. While stuck in his thoughts about how ____ works, his phone vibrates and plays a silly notification sound. He grabs his phone from his bedside table, it seams he got a text from his friend.

Jay: Yo case, you want to go to the art museum in the rich district. I got paid a huge amount of money from my last deal. How about we go around 1. 

Janice is his best friend. They met one night while Casey was walking and was almost assaulted. She saved him and beat up the guy. When he asked why she saved him, she said that she doesn’t agree with people messing with them when they don’t want to be messed with, and she was walking along to her next drug deal. After that she invited him to hang out and they became inseparable ever since.

Me:  That’s sounds good to me. I’ll meet you at the train station soon.

He sent with a smile.

He loved hanging with her. He slowly rose out of bed with a limp and made his way into the bathroom. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he looked in the mirror.  He looked at his disheveled blonde locks that ended under his chin and baby blue eyes. He then looked at the rest of his body, he had a very feminine build and face.  

He walked down the hallway and down the grand stairs and made his way to the back of the building to the kitchen. “Good Morning, Casey”

He looked ahead and cooking on the stove was Miss Yulia. She immigrated from Russia and opened this brothel for those who were unfortunately forced into the prostitution ring. Those she got out were given a choice if they wanted to continue working but in safe conditions or leave and restart their own life with her help. She was in her mid-40’s but looked way younger than that. She said it was because of an ancient family secret passed to her from her great grandmother. Her dark brown locks were flowing down her back.  She looked at him with her jade orbs waiting for his good morning. He walked over to the stove that she was cooking on and gave her a hug. “Morning Miss Yulia.”

She pouted and put her hand on her hips, “Casey, you know you can call me mama.”

He rolled his eyes playfully and smiled, I know mama” he snickered

“I just like to tease you. I know how much it annoys you when we don’t”

“Hmpm”

She turned away and continued cooking breakfast for everyone who works and live here. She usually gets help from Carlos and Sonya. They worked her with Casey and eleven other people.

 “Where’s Carlos and Sonya. They are usually down here by this time to help,” He said as he walked over to the table and sat in a chair. She looked over her shoulder and sighed, “They’re probably still sleep. It’s just you and me right now.”

He nodded and looked around the room. There are many chairs at the long table that he was sitting at, the kitchen had many nice and antique cookware. He asked her where she got them, she said her grandmother and mother gave them to her when she left home. Yuilia loved to cook and having many people to cook for made her happy, it was like she had a family of her own to take care of.

Suddenly his thoughts were cut off by footstep coming closer to him. He turned to see Sonya and Carlos walking into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes

 


End file.
